The Sauna
by Mature Selection various
Summary: I gave the chapter an ending. It's the last two paragraphs. This is based off of a concept/story that was originally on fanfiction, but was withdrawn. I liked it, so I'm going to restore with a few of my own twists. EmmaxRavixLuke maybe some other pairings later.


**I do not own any of these character. They belong to Disney. If you are young per than 18 click off. This story is based off an awesome story that was withdrawn from the site. I'm attempting to recreate it with my own little spin. EmmaxLukexRavi maybe some others.**

 **i am doing a poll right now. check it out!**

Luke and Ravi ran upstairs to try out the new Sauna that their parents had just installed in the penthouse. They shed their clothes, donned bathrobes, and entered the sauna. Once they got in, the steam immediately greeted them like a wall heat. They started to sweat sending beads of sweat down their bodies. "Dang, my skin feels wierd." Luke said to Ravi. "It's supposed to brother, the dirt is being flushed out from your pores." "Whatever, I like it." They sat down and enjoyed the steam. Upon hearing that the sauna was done, Emma ran upstairs to be the first to try it out. It's what everyone was doing these days. She reached the door and found clothes strewn around on the floor. "Boys" she sighed. She had been prepared she was already in a bathrobe. She opened the door and walked in. "Hello sister, Luke and I are enjoying the cleansing of our skin." "Nice" she said politely, but on the inside she just wanted the room to herself. She sat down on the opposite sid eod th room from where the boys had been sitting.

An idea popped into her head. "In geek le sheek, they said it was 20% more effective to be in the sauna naked." "Really?" Luke said calling her bluff. "Let's try it" both said, trying to bluff their way out and get the other to leave. "Guys, I don't know if we should be doing this." Ravi said trying to mediate the exchange. "Shutup" the two older ones yelled. "You first" Emma said, daring Luke to strip. "Fine" Luke said not one to back down to dares. He loosened the belt and flung off the coat. He stood there completely naked dick semi erect. "Wow" was all Emma could get out, speechless that he had gone along with the dare. "Your turn" Luke commanded. Not to be out done by her brother, she go loosened her belt. Both boys watched on in fascination as she slowly parted her bathrobe. Her nubile pussy was the first thing to be exposed. It was completely shaven with her clit completely visible. Was that sweat or something else leaking down her leg? As she pulled the folds of her robe further apart the boys could make out her toned stomach and lean legs, but the main course was her rack. Her breasts were large and firm. As she brushed the fabric passed her tits they bounced slightly. The boys could make out that her nipples were completely erect. The sweat running down her body excentuated her figure and curves. Both boys could not help but get hardons. She noticed the boys staring. "Stop looking" she said and blushed looking down.

"Your turn Ravi" Emma said, not able to meet his eyes. "I...okay" he said, and he too stripped off his robe quickly. All three siblings sat around the room along different walls. Each one was trying, but failing at hiding their genitals. Finally Luke just gave up splaying his hardened dick for all to see. He sat on the wooden legs spread. "Can you please cover your...penis?" Emma asked timidly. "Why, you're the one who said it was best if we were naked. My dick could do with some clensing." He retorted. "Well if you get to not care, so do I" she said removing her hands from her chest and nether regions. She sat in a comfortable pose one leg up on the bench the other on the ground. She rested her elbow on her knee. Her entire naked body was put on display for her two hormonal brothers. "Sister, you truly are as beautiful as the goddess of the river" "ewww, are those from looking at me?" She asked pointing at both of their boners. "Of course not" Luke said. "It's just morning wood" "how about those erect nipples? Are they from looking at us?" He asked. "Gross. Never." They sat there in silence until Luke could not hold his hormones back any longer. "Have you ever masterbated before?" He asked. "Of course" every teenager as masterbated. Luke knew this, but was still surprised by the answer.

"How about this, we do 69. It would just be like masterbating. No reprucussions." Emma sat there stunned, but her hormones as well got the better of her. She was already in a room naked with 2 other naked people. "Okay" she said hesitantly "but you can tell absolutely no one. That goes for you to Ravi" "Top or bottom?" Luke asked excitedly before Emma had time to rethink her answer. "top. I don't want your cock dangling down in my face." Luke got down on his back and Emma got down on top of him in reverse. Luke could not believe his luck or his eyes. His hot sisters pussy and ass hole was placed above his face. When he looked down he saw her tits hanging down unobstructed by her toned stomach. Without warning, he reached up and gave her pussy folds a kiss. It sent tingles down her spine and she moaned. "Luke" she moaned "I wasn't ready" then she too went down without warning engolfing his cock with her warm moist lips. He moaned. She bobbed up and down on his dick. Adding more suction to heighten the experience. She then added tongue swirling it around his he then added her tongue swirling at around his length. The feeling of his hot teen sister bobbing up and down on his cock was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

luke decided it was his time to get a little action. He stuck his head up and buried his tongue into her pussy. With his tongue engulfed in her pussy, he began to move it around searching her insides and enjoying the toast of her juices. The feeling of his tongue all the way up her pussy sent shivers through her spins. She started to moan his name with every revolution of his tongue. Pleasure spasms began to rock her body causing her to force her hips further down onto Luke's face as he continued to eat her out. Luke was just enjoying giving Emma a ride on his tongue while she bucked her hips begging for more. She moaned sending vibrations down into his cock and up his spine. He too began to shiver and moan sending vibrations into her wet pussy starting the cycle anew.

While all of this was happening, Ravi just sat there watching his siblings pleasure themselves. He wished he was in on it. He pulled out his hardened dick and started to stroke it. It was already hard, but sprang to it's full 6 inches upon being stroked. He had had enough. He walked over to behind where his beautiful sister was on all fours and shoved his full length into her ass. She screamed in surprise. "RAVI!?" "Sorry sister, but I could just sit by and watch, it was just to hot. She shrugged still with his cock all the way up her ass. "I've never had sex before let alone anal, but that felt sooooo good" she said shivering from the pleasure he continued to give her ass. He thrust in again all the way up to his hilt causing his balls to flap against her. "Slower please" she moaned obviously not used to this kind of thing. Neither was Ravi, but having his sisters tight anal walls pressing against his dick caused him pure pleasure. The two older siblings continued to give each other oral sex while Ravi thrust into Emm's ass gaining speed.

Just as the threesome were about to come, Jessie burst in the door "I heard someone scream is everything..."


End file.
